shl_roleplayersfandomcom-20200216-history
Firebrand
For her Earth 652 equivalent, see Inferno. Kaitlyn "Kate" Cooper is a scientist in M.E.T.A. Labs from New Gemini, the fiancé of Ben Stone, and a founding member of the Icons. After being affected by Dr. Ken Drake's Particle Accelerator, Kaitlyn secretly became a heroic vigilante with the ability to manipulate fire, known as Firebrand. After the Particle Accelerator explosion that occurred in New Gemini, Kaitlyn went missing for 6 months, hiding in Aik City, exploring her new-found powers. However, after found by her fiancé Energy, alongside Blacklight and Guardian, Kaitlyn retaliated aggressively, but eventually regained her senses. She'd eventually join the Icons in an attempt to stop the psychotic bloodthirsty speedster Jayden Stryker/Uprising, ultimately defeating him, allowing for the full formation of the Icons, Firebrand as a founding member. Firebrand continued her duties as a founding member of the Icons, ultimately coming head-to-head with the supervillain Siox up until his defeat at the hands of the Vindicators. In May, Firebrand and the Icons faced a new foe, Baron Jadus, who threatened to take over the city but was defeated in the Battle of New Gemini. With Oblivion revealed to the world, Firebrand and her allies went onto a campaign to put an end to his wrath, but was severely wounded by the extremist. __TOC__ Biography Early Life Born in New Gemini on March 21, 1990, Kaitlyn Cooper was the daughter of Leslie Cooper and the younger sister of Camille Cooper. Never meeting her father in the flesh as he left the house following Kaitlyn's birth, this in turn caused Leslie to blame both Kaitlyn and Camille for their father's departure. Despite befriending Ben Stone and Jackson Elo as she grew up, Kaitlyn's life was far from an easy one, as she, alongside her sister Camille were both thrown into abuse at the hands of their own mother. When Kaitlyn turned 15, Leslie's abuse against her daughters began to intensify. Eventually having enough, Camille took Kaitlyn and escaped the house from their mother. Wandering around the streets for a few days, Kaitlyn gradually began to regret what she's done, resulting in an argument between her and Camille. Kaitlyn ultimately left her sister and returned back to her mother, although she later began to somewhat regret it. From then on, Kaitlyn's life turned from bad to better, but this wasn't enough to fill the void of a missing father, a horrible mother and a lost sister. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Meta-human physiology:' Kaitlyn Cooper's powers originated from the Particle Accelerator explosion in New Gemini. This subsequently altered and supercharged her DNA and cells, which caused her physiology to be augmented to superhuman levels. As a result, this gave her a set of unique powers and abilities to use as the superheroine Firebrand. **'Pyrokinesis:' Firebrand can create, shape and manipulate fire, primarily for offensive purposes. With this ability, she's capable of shooting fire balls, beams and blasts at her enemies, create fiery barriers to protect herself, shape constructs out of fire, propel herself into the air, melt objects, absorb fire and more. Firebrand can also shroud her body with fire, increasing her durability and heightening her offensive capabilities. ***'Fire Projection:' Firebrand can unleash fire over a specific target area, causing great damage and potentially delivering great shock waves of pure force. She can shoot fire balls, flames, beams and waves generated from her palms, create a whirlwind of fire at her enemies and project explosions of heat from her body. ***'Fire Constructs:' Firebrand can generate fire and turn it into objects or weapons, such as swords, to use in combat. Additionally, she can also create semi-living constructs that she can control at will, such as tendrils of fire and more. ***'Fire Aura:' Firebrand can engulf her body with flames, creating an aura around her which acts as a defensive barrier made out of fire. This ability also heightens her pyrokinetic abilities and increases her physical strength during combat. This also slightly increases her speed and durability, whilst depleting her stamina faster than normal. When this ability is active, Firebrand's eyes turn glowing white. ***'Fire Absorption:' Firebrand can absorb large amounts fire into her body and use it in multiply ways, beit to enhance her physical abilities, shoot a more powerful fire blast at her enemies or negate a powerful fiery attack. ***'Fire Propulsion:' Firebrand can propel herself into the air by projecting flames from either her palms of feet, allowing her to leap or even sometimes glide in the air at high speeds. This also includes enhanced jumping by a short burst of fiery propulsion. **'Healing Factor:' Another power Firebrand gained from the Particle Accelerator explosion was the ability to heal her wounds and injuries much faster than Humans. Originally, her healing factor wasn't enough to help her sustain severe wounds. However, after she was severely injured by the Dark Crescent, this intensified Firebrand's powers, including her healing factor. Abilities *'Gifted Intelligence:' Kaitlyn Cooper is an intelligent and intuitive individual, due to her work as a scientist and part-time engineer in M.E.T.A. Labs, helping Ben Stone, Jackson Elo and Ken Drake work on the Particle Accelerator prior to it exploding across New Gemini. *'Skilled Combatant:' Although not an expert combatant like her teammates Energy and Golden Knight, Kaitlyn is indeed a skilled fighter, able to harness her pyrokinetic abilities and use it during melee combat against her enemies, whilst notably being able to take down multiple Black-Hand agents at once. Weaknesses *'Unstable Powers:' Despite being arguably one of the most powerful members of the Icons, Firebrand's powers can get very unstable. Therefore, her abilities in the field could potentially get out of control and cause unintended damages. Additionally, whenever Firebrand gets angry and aggressive, she becomes unstable. While her strength increases, the likelihood of her powers going out of control increases as well. Equipment *'Firebrand Suit:' Kaitlyn wears a protective red and gold colored suit as the superheroine Firebrand, made to her by Ben Stone. She also uses a red jacket whilst wearing her superhero outfit which is incredibly resistant to intense heat. Relationships Family *Leslie Cooper - mother *Camille Cooper/Bombshell - older sister Allies *The Icons **Ben Stone/Energy - respected ally, teammate and fiancé **Casey Smite/Golden Knight - respected ally, friend and teammate **John Wilder/Krimson - ally, friend and teammate **Michael Hemsey/Guardian - ally and teammate **Rook/Eight Ball - ally and teammate **Kelly Connelly/Hacknet - ally and teammate *M.E.T.A. Labs **Dr. Ken Drake/Segaterious - former boss and enemy turned situational ally **Kenji Kenshin/Blacklight - ally *Vindicators **Jackson Elo/Prism - respected ally and friend **Atomic Sentry **Mystic *Exarch **Agent Alfonse *New Gemini **Chris Lenn/Javelin **Francis Atlanta/High Tide **Jay Taleson/Solaris **Marcus Hayes/Enchanter **Andrew Porter/Kid Arachnid **Azul - situational ally Enemies *Jayden Stryker/Uprising - intended killer **Rampage **Ahiru *Baron Jadus - apprehended enemy **Black Hole **Tyson Bear **Mars **Vanquisher *Black-Hand **Edward Black/Oblivion † **Phyagdarr *Jared Cross/Dark Crescent - boss turned enemy *Siox † *Anton Val *Wilson Grey/Crossfire - enemy and intended killer Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Meta-humans Category:Vigilantes Category:Scientists Category:The Icons members